


【KS】夜行动物

by SUANXD



Category: Krist - Fandom, Singto - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD
Kudos: 2





	【KS】夜行动物

* LIVE AT LUNCH连线  
*杂糅时间线 勿深究

++++++

决定养猫之前不是没从自己的P那听闻夜行动物的习性，怎么说的来着？

「这猫的品种...可是白天睡觉晚上起来的...」

在自己苦声吐槽这是连着第几天天刚蒙蒙亮就被新养的崽子吵醒，脸皱巴巴的凑在镜头前却只获得屏幕前那人理所当然的一句。

「猫都这样....」

刚想吐槽一句自己养的狮子可没这么难伺候，才忽而想起来和Singto已经多少天没见了。

始料未及的情况席卷之前，难得的共同行程也来不及做些什么除聊天之外的深入交流。各自低调的完成既定行程后开始了家里蹲的生活，虽说每天视讯通话总是没怎么断过，避开小学生堆积的时段彻夜游戏也照样进行着。

但仍旧不觉得满足。

碍于直播状态仍旧是未被改变的进行时。即便听着Singto慵懒的声音心痒难耐，Krist也没胆量当着不停滚动的评论弹幕说些情侣之间常有的黏糊话。

被Krist捧到面前的冥王星暂时失去了新爸爸的关注，努力从被子的牢笼里挣扎出来也只能看到前一秒还亲的自己脑壳要秃的老父亲一幅恨不得把自己塞进屏幕里的背影。

结束了短暂的连线，Krist依旧候在屏幕前等待着Singto直播结束的那一刻。

屏幕一黑就火急火燎的拨通了电话，以逗猫为由怂恿着对方过来的借口，其内核明目张胆到光明正大，但Singto也丝毫没打算拒绝就是了。

预想到逗猫最后总会逗弄到床上去，但Singto没想到Krist这么猴急。

似乎是吃味自己把过多的注意力放在冥王星身上，把刚入夜正值精力旺盛的冥王星戏耍到没了体力，乖乖的缩成一团埋进被窝。Singto蹲在沙发旁想掏出手机炫耀下学习已久的拍摄技巧，就有只不安分的手伸进了宽松的裤管直奔前头被布料包裹的地方。

就是因为太清楚其中滋味，似乎都不需要非多少心思撩拨就在Krist手里坚硬了形状。隔着裤子的粗糙，有什么硬硬烫烫的被倔强的抵在臀瓣的凹陷里来回蹭着。还没来及的解锁屏幕的手机被Krist抽离出手心，想表达不满的话说不出口全因Krist掰过他的脸正吮吸痴缠着他的舌头。

膝盖跪倒抵在地毯上，即便比直接接触地面来的柔软，被Krist炙热的鼻息喷洒在脸上，舌头都能吸出啾啾的水声。理智出逃前的最后一秒，Singto还在思考着膝盖又该淤青了。

被压在地毯上弯折腰肢撅高着被不停冲撞的地方，身体力行实践着夜行动物的欢愉习性。

被戳到酸涩迸发出电流，Singto高扬起脖子正准备放肆的宣泄出氤氲的气息，却被作乱之人宽厚的手掌捂住了迸发的出口，只能将高昂湿润的吟语全数融进掌心变成难耐的闷哼。

「....pluto才刚睡着」

「不要把他吵醒了哦Sing....」

于是昏 淫 的顶端，Singto用混乱粗重的呼吸、嵌进后背的手指、迷离失焦的视线、纷乱奔腾的眼泪最终代替了尖叫。


End file.
